fandom_of_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Avala Genis
|image= |kanji= アバラー・ゲニース |rōmaji= Abarā Genīsu |alias= |race= Human |gender= Female |age= 21 (X793) |height= ~167.64 cm (~5'6") |weight= |birthday= X772 |eyes= Gold/Yellow |hair= Red Blue (Dragon Force) |fur= |blood type= O+ |key type= |owner= |previous owner= |days= |affiliation= Sabertail |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Destiny Squad |previous team= Team Sabertail |partner= Juniper |previous partner= |base of operations= Sabertail Guild Building |status= Active |relatives= Unknown |counterpart= |magic= Cosmos Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut= Prologue: Act One |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= Asami Tano |english voice= Amanda Celine Geller |key= |image gallery= }} is a Mage and member of Sabertail, in of which she is a member of the Destiny Squad. Avala uses Cosmos Dragon Slayer Magic and is one of the prominent members of her guild. Appearance Avala is a fair-skinned young woman with long red hair that goes down to just below her chest. She has striking gold or yellow eyes and wears her hair loose. Her guild mark is red and on her right shoulder. Personality The first thing most will notice about Avala is her recklessness and her restlessness. She tends to not to be locked into one place at a time and will jump into the fray without much consideration. However, her recklessness is due to her impulsive nature that is brought upon too much bravery. She has expressed on many occasions the rash conclusion of "shoot first, ask questions later" and often forgets that the decision to do so is foolish. However, she will hold back if in dire need of doing so. Magic and Abilities : Avala is one of the two users of Cosmos Dragon Slayer magic that was taught by the only Cosmos Dragon, meaning she can utilize multiple elements and magic itself, however, she is not strong enough to manipulate magic itself. She can nullify elemental attacks or magnify them if she wishes but particularly uses her own "element". She can predict the date, time, season, and exact location of a place due to her sensing of the stars and knows where to find each one. She cannot intake any other element but other Dragon Slayers can eat her magic as it is what all things are technically made up of. Her magic is the strongest in an open area. She lacks proper discipline with her magic and her magic is a bit unpredictable because of that. * Former Equipment During the first arc, Forest of Ice Arc, Avala is given one of the Torches of Resial and uses it to stop Lanche, one of the Ice Demons that froze over Resial Forest. Trivia * Avala's name is confirmed to have the same meaning as Ava. Ava is a variant of Eve which means "to live" or "to breath". * Her discovery of being a Third Generation Dragon Slayer was completely by accident. ** It occurred while being "interrogated", or rather tortured by Luce to find Entros. Despite her pain and potential death, Avala became determined to get her friends out of the situation. She used Cosmos Drive after regaining memory of it. * She holds a major rivalry with Aberoth Leorora but may have feelings for him. * The first five years of Avala's life are a complete mystery not only to her but to everyone else. She doesn't remember anything up to the point of being abandoned by her dragon. Quotes Battles and Events References Navigation Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Sabertail members